Long Journey
by Sailor Sun Princess
Summary: Touko has finally beaten N. She officially becomes champion of Unova. But she's faced with a problem. Sinnoh. Her and her friends will travel to Sinnoh to discover what shouldn't be discovered. They will meet new people travel through new terrain and become more powerful. What happens when they're faced with the past? ONLY ONE CHAPTER. I will continue if enough people like it.


A/N: Hey anyone that's reading! This is SailorSunPrincess and I'm fairly new to writing stories on fanfiction. This story will only be 1 chapter. I did this for fun because I was inspired after I've been playing pokemon and reading fanfictions on it. So if you like it you know hat to do :) and If enough people like it I MAY continue it. Let me know how you like it!

* * *

My heart was pounding, pounding hard. Through bleary eyesight I saw the shape of my enemy. Everything is destroyed, the whole room had debris and rubble everywhere. The roof's remainings are scattered and the walls caved in gradually during the deadly battle. I have won. Though it felt like I lost.

There was an awkward stillness in the air while I made the only sound of breathing heavily. _I won? Really? _I attempted to get up, but my legs couldn't support it. "Touko, it's OK we'll help you." a voice broke the stillness. Definitely a male. It's Cheren._ Was it really true? Could they help me? "_N-," I started. "Since-, I-I, hhhave, wwon-" _my voice sounded so shaky! Get a hold of yourself Touko!_

His emerald green eyes drilled into mine with sadness. I could see perfectly clear now. N has given off the vibe of extreme, utter sadness._ Ya, he put his beliefs on the line when battling, but he should of known he could lose! Oh N... get over yourself!_ Gaining confidence I said, "You are to be gone. Never again to associate with the public, also no more seeing anyone from Team Plasma. Even if they're ex-Team Plasma! If I find out you are planning something you will be exiled."

_Was that too harsh? No, I have to protect the citizens of Unova!_ N looked up. "But where will I go?" he pleaded._ Oh Arceus,_ _what will I do with him?_ N looks so despeate, and I never heard him sound so weak. N always had a invisible wall around him, blocking everyone out of it. I turned around to look Bianca, Cheren, Mom and Alder to get reassurance. Of course getting none of it. _What am I to do?!_

I stood up feeling the several pieces of glass crunch under my feet. Every part of me felt numb. Gritting my teeth I said, "My order stands. You will have to decide for yourself what to do from now on." I said icily. Bianca rushed over to me, saying silly things about my "health". _What was N going to do? Stop thinking that!_ _He's a trouble making bastard! _Whatever Bianca was saying, I wasn't listening. "Whatever" I muttered. My mom walked over and said, "Touko that's the right decision, don't go back on it." N looked at me and had sorrow in his eyes. "Touko, congratulations. You will make a great champion for Unova. Being the hero of truth you'll always be on the right path. Good luck and prosper." N said.

_Wow! I never expected him to say that! He looked sad and sounded sad while saying it. Ya, he was annoying as hell, but he has this child like aura and is highly intelligent._ Catching me off guard I replied a weak, "Thank you, and good luck to you as well." N reached his hand out and we shook on it. His hands felt rather tough but his hand shake was gentle. He smiled brightly and said to everyone, "Let light be your guide and you'll be quite surprised." He jumped onto Zekrom and zoomed off into the air until he was only a tiny speck in the sky.

"We better get home Touko, you need rest." My mother whispered. I turned around and looked at everyone and nodded.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_What could it be now? My mom is always yelling at me for something. Ah morning! What will happen today?_ I jumped out of bed and slipped into a blue tee, black vest, denim shorts and my same hat. I decided to let my hair down. "Hurry Touko!" my mom yelled. "I'm almost finished!" I hollered back. I quickly tucked my pokemon in my bag and rushed downstairs. "What is-" _woah why is he here?_ "Touko, he would like to say something to you." "OK, what mom?" I asked. "Honestly Touko, don't be so rude." What did I do?! Whatever. "Touko, you are now champion of Unova so accompany me to the pokemon league." Alder said that too cheerfully. "OK , but what are we doing?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough Touko." Alder said.

"Bye sweetie! Have a safe flight!" she yelled. _Can my mom get anymore embarrassing? _Mom waved goodbye as Alder and I climbed onto the his Druddigon and took off. When we arrived all of the elite four were lined up. Caitlin with her beautiful blond hair in the front while Shantual- the intelligent ghost type user was behind. On the right is Marshal- the stone hard elite four and Grimsly was behind him. As we walked in the middle they bowed. _I am really the champion! _

I was guided to the elevator and up we went. It made a beeping sound and we walked up the deadly amount of stairs. "Geez, why are they're soooo many steps?" I complained. "Well- It's symbolism. To show how far you have come, how many steps it took you to get here," he puffed out. "Yes the top!" I squealed. I ran extra fast to the top and waited for Alder. "Since we couldn't before, we'll do the honors now."

All the memories of the battle flooded back to me._ Alder wasn't easy to beat! _Every step we took it echoed in the big, grand room. "Put your team in there." he pointed to a healing machine. I set each ball into a space and recorded it. "Congratulations! You are now officially champion of Unova!" I heard cheering. W_hat?!_ I turned around, and my Mom, Cheren, Bianca and the Elite four there. Tjey're all so nice! "Aw you guys!" I ran over and hugged everyone.

...

* * *

"Well, she's champion now?" Hm, let her enjoy her freedom for now. Miss Touko will pay and feel nothing but pain.." a raggedy voice said.

* * *

WHITE'S POV

We all went back home, (to my house) and celebrated. There was sweet strawberry shortcake, juicy crisp stakes and homemade, freshly squeezed lemonade. Of course there is more, but those are my favorites! "Hey Touko! You still alive?" Bianca asked. "Of course I am! Oh Bianca..." sometimes she can be a bit overly concerned. "You were staring off into space." Cheren butted in. "What are you thinkin' of?" Bianca asked playfully. She raised her eyebrow while saying it.

"Nothing! Why are you on my back all of a sudden?" I snapped. Before answering Cheren bit into his stake and chewed to long and looking down at the table. I wondered if he was going to answer. Guess not. "So-" I started. Trying to break the awkwardness. "What are you planning to do now?" I asked them. "I'm not sure." Bianca whispered. "I plan to go to a college in Sinnoh to study." Cheren said coolly. "What!" me and Bianca screamed in unison.

"Ya I will be leaving in a few months." "How come you haven't told us sooner Cheren?" I said angrily. "I'll come with you! Of course if you don't mind!" Bianca smiled. "Hey I don't want to be left out!" I screeched. "I never said you could come with me." the trainer said. _How could he! What a back stabber._ I lost my appetite, and the potatoes in my mouth suddenly tasted gross. "I don't care if you say no, we're coming with you. Friends stick together." she pointed out. I think Bianca is missing the point. Rolling my eyes I continued to eat anyway.

"You three almost finished?" my Mom asked us. "Ya we're done." me and Bianca said back. We all walked outside and there was someone waiting. "Touko, this is professor Rowan." This "Rowan" had a dull expression and had a snow white beard. "Oh hello nice to meet you." I said trying to sound polite.

"I've heard much about you. As you already know I'm professor Rowan research pokemon in Sinnoh." _Sinnoh is so far away. I wish Cheren wouldn't leave._ "Really? Sinnoh?" Bianca asked in awe. "Yes, and I have a proposal, would you like to come to Sinnoh to study and learn about pokemon there?" Rowan asked. I stood there in shock. My legs and arms couldn't move and my eyes couldn't' blink. _No way! Sinnoh is too far away, I'll miss my family and friends... I'm champion of Unova. On the other hand, it's a whole new region all new pokemon._ "Touko make up your mind don't just stand there." Cheren snapped me back to reality. I looked at him his eyes said he is bored. Bianca looked like she is about to cry.

"Wh-what about Unova? I'm ch-champion now." I managed out weakly. "Everything is taken care of sweetie, Cheren and Bianca will come with y-" my Mom was cut off. "I am?!" Bianca squealed. "OK Bianca please don't interrupt." she said annoyed. Bianca muttered something I couldn't catch. "So Iris will be stepping in for you and she'll tell the challengers what happened." "When will we be leaving?" I asked. So many questions were filling my head making me feel dizzy.

"Tomorrow." Cheren answered me. "That's too early!" I blurted out. "Well, it's far away and the sooner the better." Rowan said. "I can't wait!" Bianca cheered. I sighed, well it's going to be a loooong journey.


End file.
